


Always at Night

by TriDom



Series: Nocturnal Problems [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chris Argent Appreciation, Chris has a drinking problem, Codependency, Daddy Chris, Daddy Kink, Depression, Embedded Images, Grief/Mourning, Hurt feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Nogitsune Trauma, Possible Daddy Peter, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexting, Texting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victoria Argent Hate, nsfw images, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/pseuds/TriDom
Summary: During the day, Chris could leave his phone at home. It's almost always silent. Allison is dead. Isaac is in France. He doesn't talk to his family. But at night, he can count on texts from the sheriff's son or Peter Hale. For very different reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** CONTAINS NSFW IMAGES ***


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to names at the top. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of infidelity between Chris and Victoria. Victoria Hate is tagged, so please don't complain about it in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter chapter than normal, but I've got two longer ones coming :) 
> 
> Also big thanks to TriscuitsandSoup for showing me a better text message generator than the one I was using. 
> 
> Stiles uses WhatsUp App from now on. Peter and Chris will always use iPhone unless otherwise specified.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last one was short, here's the next.
> 
> ** Since I'm using a new editor please pay attention to the names at the top **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three chapters written and working on the fourth. :)


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering mixing in some traditional written chapters as this story progresses. Would you guys like that or would you prefer the story to stay exclusively in text form? Both have their appeal for me, so I figured I'd ask you guys if you lean one way or the other. Neither answer is going to hurt my feelings at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I can't even thank you guys enough for the opinions you guys gave me last chapter. You guys are the best. 
> 
> I've decided to keep the main story text only, but I'll be supplementing important scenes that are alluded to with a series of short written scenes. That way I can keep this story kind of pure text base and still indulge in getting to write some of those chapters that I reallly want to write out. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about some of the time stamps being fucked up. All of Peter's conversation is the morning after Chris picks Stiles up. Also pay attention to the names at the top. John texts Chris at one point and he's the same color as Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost four chapters of this fic today, so it may be a few days before I upload the next. That kinda took it out of me. lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten quite a bit of what I lost re-written. Thank you guys for your kind words and support on my last chapter. Losing that material sucked, but you helped lessen the blow. <3 Thank you for helping keep morale up!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will most likely be my first written out section in this series. So subscribe to the series itself if you want to get that update. If not you should be able to read the text in the next chapters without any plot holes. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter will be written, then one chapter fic, then another part to the written series. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short. Next chapter is a written section. :) 
> 
> If any of you missed it, I added a written part to the story. It's part of the series.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put Scot and Lydia's names on their chats. Their pictures are at the top though. I just can't make myself redo their screen shots.
> 
> Contains NSFW images.


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** SCOTT HATE PROCEED WITH CAUTION***


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last set of messages are of course between Peter and Stiles, but I didn't get Peter's name entered. -.- I do not have the patience to fix it. Lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr here [ TriDom ](http://tridom.tumblr.com/). I'll be uploading chapters of this story there soon.


End file.
